A Chance
by steam-of-ed
Summary: Black*Star decides to make his move on his weapon. She was the only who knew him, and the only one who could deal with his big star tendencies. But he shouldn't get so nervous about it should h?


"No soul, you can't have my sandwich." Blackstar's teeth clenched as he squished his sandwich in his hands away from the pointed teeth boy.

"Well, at least give me half of it." He tried to negotiate with him.

"No."

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to eat!" Maka yelled choking her burrito.

"Shut you trap Maka, I'm trying to get some lunch!" Soul snapped back, "Since you are such a food hog and wouldn't give me any!"

"Well, it's your own fault for not packing your own lunch idiot." She chocked her burrito more, making it squirt onto Tsubaki's face.

The long black haired girl sat there while the cheese melted down her cheek. She blinked a few times and didn't know what to do in this situation. Blackstar got out of his seat and went by her side to clean the hot melted cheese off her face.

"Nice going Maka." Star said angrily at her as he tried to get the cheese off Tsubaki's hair.

Soul tried to hold in his laughter, putting his hand to his mouth to cover them.

"Shut up Soul!" Maka pulled out a textbook and chopped him on the head hard. She turned back to Tsubaki and tried to help Blackstar.

"No, it's okay Maka. I don't mind." She smiled her innocent smile as she enjoyed Star touching her face. She turned a shade of red as Blackstar got closer, his lips about 6 inches away from hers.

"You okay, Tsubaki." Blackstar asked checking her cheek.

Her face became warm, "I-I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled. "No Problem. We are partners anyway; we look out for each other."

"Right."

"You idiot!" There moment was interrupted by Maka and Soul's recklessly fighting.

"What?" Soul asked cocking his eyebrow.

"If you would've packed your lunch, none of this wouldn't have happened?!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"It's always your fault!"

Soul rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. "This is really stupid to argue about this."

Maka pouted and crossed her arms. "You always don't ever want to talk with me."

"I don't want to argue with you."

She grabbed her jacket and packed up her lunch. "I'm going to go eat somewhere else." And with that, she left the table.

"Wait Maka-." Soul grabbed his bag and chased after her.

Tsubaki was confused about the little incident that just happened. Was it all because of her? She felt bad and a frown was expressed on her face. Blackstar noticed her expression and nudged her arm.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She forgot that Blackstar was with her. She always needed to be careful to show any sad emotions around him; He would ask her about anything that was bothering her. She didn't always like to talk about herself.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, it's nothing." She smiled at him.

"Don't lie to me. Now tell me."

Great, now she had to make an excuse. She didn't like lying to him, but she hates talking about her feelings. "No, honestly I'm fine, just worried about those two."

Blackstar peered behind her neck looking at Soul and Maka still fighting. There hand movements and mouthing didn't seem friendly to him. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled at him again and continued to sip on her smoothie.

He wanted to say something to her, but what? He could start a lame conversation and point of something obvious, like saying, 'So you're a girl huh?' But, he's a big man, and big men don't hit on girls that lame. He needed something to get her attention, like a pick up line. Yeah, that'll work; now, all he had to do was think of one quickly, because this awkward silence was getting the best of him.

"N-Nice day isn't it Tsubaki?" What was that? Did that really just come out of his mouth? He was so embarrassed that he went read and looked away. How pathetic.

She smiled, "Yes, it is."

That worked? He couldn't believe it. Well of course it worked, he's the great Blackstar!  
Now he just needed to keep the conversation going. He has a chance to hit on her, and he was wasting it. It was just pure luck that Maka just got up and split, because Tsubaki is always with her.

"It's really hot out here." Tsubaki held up arms to release her pony tail.  
She was going to do the sexy hair flip that girls do. Oh He wasn't prepared for such a move. He panicked as she flipped it around, he sniffed accidently and got a whoosh up his nose. The smell was a hold of him, it was so sweet and juicy he couldn't take it. He was hooked on it and his eyes rolled back taking another whiff.

"Blackstar?" Tsubaki blinked, blushing has he was holding strands of her hair sniffing them individually.

His eyes widened, caught in the act. He let go of her hair and looked away as if nothing ever happened. After a hesitation he answered her call, "Yeah? What?"

She giggled and sat back. "It's nothing."

Let's just face it; he wasn't man enough to try to talk to her lovingly. 'Pathetic,' he thought to himself.

"Tsubaki?" a voice called to her.

Great, he lost his chance. She'll be pulled away and he will never get to chance to talk to her again….He just hopped there was a next time…


End file.
